The Breyton Behind the Brucas
by SawyerAfterMe27
Summary: A little insight to Brucas, and what supports it and teats it down. It's a short one, but not a oneshot. More chapters are coming! caution: begins with Brucas smut... Like, immediate smut
1. Chapter 1

Brooke pressed herself against Lucas, determined this time to completely seduce him. Her heart raced, full of lust, ambition and insecurity. She kissed the blonde boy fiercely, forcing her eyes shut. She switched easily to autopilot.

"Brooke…" Lucas started, falling back onto his bed. Brooke opened her eyes to look down at him, a devilish smile hiding her emotions. She put a finger to his lips.

"Don't say a word," she said, and her lips slowly made their way to Lucas' neck, breaking away just long enough to pull her shirt over her head. She could only imagine what was going through the boy's head. After all, this was Lucas Scott. He probably managed to put this whole scene under a romantic light… All Brooke wanted to do was black it out.

The brunette felt lips at her breast and she threw her head back, her fingers immediately at the back of Lucas' head. She half-stifled her moan, refusing to say Lucas' name, and she flipped him, mounting him in a straddle.

"Girl on top is better," she stated, reattaching her lips to his.

"…kay," Lucas mumbled between kisses, his hands resting briefly on Brooke's hips. Brooke moved them up to her waist, then to her sides, and finally she broke the kiss.

"I want you. Right now-" She cut herself short, still refusing to say Lucas' name, and repositioned herself on top of him. Upon penetration she heard the blonde boy moan and call her name, his hands back on her hips demanding for her to use them. She cooperated, rolling forward and back, keeping her eyes trained on the dark ceiling and nothing else. She blinked rapidly, keeping her eyes clear of tears, trying desperately to ignore the pain in her heart. She could tell that Lucas was close, and wished that she could go deaf just for the moment that he climaxed and begin hearing right after. But her wish didn't come true, and the sound of her name on his voice shattered her heart to hundreds of pieces.

Brooke collapsed next to Lucas, still staring at the ceiling, wondering how long she'd have to wait before he fell asleep. It couldn't be too long, she decided. Lucas was a pretty good boy, surely he wouldn't go for a round true? No. He's just talk forever about how much he loved her, or whisper sweet nothings in her ear. And so she chose to block everything out, from the short conversation that they had to the lame-ass cutesy cuddling until Lucas finally fell asleep. The brunette turned over carefully, tears welling up in her eyes again before she even got a chance to look him in the face, and slipped out from his arms. Her feet landed on the cold wood flooring of the boy's bedroom and she padded through the door, gathering her clothes on the way out.


	2. Chapter 2

Before Brooke knew it' she was in her car, driving home. She listened to herself cry, ashamed that she was as pathetic as she was. She had just had sex with Lucas Scott. What was there to cry about? But that was just the thing. It wasn't about Lucas at all. Brooke knew this, but Lucas was what she had to settle for because what she really wanted…. Well, it was out of the question.

At a stoplight she dug her phone out of her purse, dialing a comforting phone number.

"Hello?"

"Hey-"

"Brooke? Honey, are you okay?" Peyton asked, the tears in her friend's voice hitting her in the chest.

"Bad night," the brunette said. "Can you do me a favor?" she asked.

"Anything, what is it?"

"Meet me at my house. I'm about 5 minutes away. I want you to stay with me tonight…" Brooke bit her lip and closed her eyes, forcing the tears out of them so that she could see. "I need you, Peyton."

* * *

Brooke melted into Peyton's arms in her bed, glad her tears were finally drying up. She breathed slowly, listening to Peyton's heartbeat, and let her eyes close.

"You could have called me sooner," Peyton said, stroking her friend's hair. "I wasn't busy-"

"It's fine," Brooke defended. "It's complicated anyway."

"It doesn't have to be, though," Peyton started. She sighed, thinking out her words carefully and thoroughly before she spoke again. "Brooke, I've seen you do this with guy after guy and when you found Lucas, I thought that maybe it'd be different this time. I knew that you loved him and he loved you for real but… I'm so sick of seeing you do this to yourself, sweetheart. I mean, if you love him, fine. But I don't think you'd be here with me right now if that were the case. And that considered, I don't understand why you stay with him."

"I…" Brooke was at a loss for words, not sure how to vocalize the jumbled mess dancing around in her head to Peyton so that it made coherent sense. She sighed. "If it's not Lucas, then I'd have to find another guy," she said finally.

"Brooke, come on. You don't really believe that you need some guy-"

"I do, though, Peyton, and especially Lucas now. He's the closest I can get to you-" Brooke froze, a rage f cursing echoing in her head as she realized just how badly she had slipped up. And she felt Peyton tense around her too, not willing to move even to get away from her and stare with those huge green eyes. It was horrifying. God awful. And the silence following thereafter was deafening.

"…" Peyton's mouth was dry. "… you what?"


End file.
